Mort pourpre
by ScottishBloodyMary
Summary: Rien ne peut arrêter l'assassin qui tue par amour. Alors, une nuit, la mort frappa à Esgaroth. Et personne ne tenta même de l'en empêcher.


**Bonjour tout le monde. Voici mon troisième OS, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je me suis amusée à l'écrire, c'était un sujet qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment déjà. Alors le voilà !**

**Bonne lecture !**

(Tous les personnages de cette histoire, ainsi que l'univers qui les entoure, appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien et à Peter Jackson.)

Mort pourpre

Le contact de l'acier froid et lisse dans sa main droite l'aidait à se concentrer sur sa proie toute proche. Ses yeux plus perçants que ceux du hibou hantant la nuit d'ébène suivirent la forme sombre qui se déplaçait rapidement en contrebas. Pas de précipitation. De la patience, de l'adresse, de la rapidité. Tels étaient ses maîtres mots.

La lune dévoilait son fin quartier d'ivoire, enveloppant la ville d'une délicate et douce lumière pâle. Une légère brise venant du nord s'était levée, brouillant les tracés fumeux s'élevant des bouches béantes des cheminées de pierre. Tout était calme et serein. Rien ne pouvait laisser présager les événements sinistres qui auraient lieu en cette néfaste nuit.

L'assassin se déplaça avec agilité sur les tuiles mal alignées, se fondant dans les ombres, devenant ombre lui-même. Plus silencieux qu'un chat, il se coula derrière une cheminée à la chaux défraîchie, et attendit. La dague reposant dans sa main étincela au contact d'un rayon de lune, projetant un rapide éclair dans la nuit, et il craignit un instant que sa victime ne le repérât. Mais tel ne fut pas le cas, et, rassuré, il avança doucement jusqu'au bout du toit de l'immonde poissonnerie dont les relents fétides lui faisaient plisser le nez de dégoût. D'un bond souple et silencieux, il atteignit le toit mitoyen et s'immobilisa à nouveau, l'oreille aux aguets.

Sous ses yeux, Esgaroth s'étalait telle une large flaque limoneuse sur le lac tranquille. Des lueurs presque accueillantes parsemaient les amas de bois et de corde que formaient les taudis de la cité lacustre, se réverbérant sur l'étendue d'eau noire et la transformant en voûte céleste aux milles étoiles scintillantes. Mais cette cité des Hommes n'inspirait que répugnance à l'assassin, lui qui avait l'habitude de poser ses yeux sur le marbre le plus blanc et la soie la plus pure.

Un brusque mouvement dans la ruelle sordide attira son attention. Sa victime venait d'esquiver le crochet que lui tendait un ivrogne décati aux rares cheveux filasses et empestant le poisson faisandé. L'assassin la suivit des yeux et se décida à passer à l'attaque. Il sauta au bas du toit sans émettre le moindre son, et se glissa à la suite de sa proie, rasant les murs de bois suintants et couverts de mousse. Puis il bondit. Le choc de l'attaque envoya les deux hommes bouler sur un ponton à la stabilité plus que précaire, et le meurtrier profita de l'avantage que la surprise lui conférait pour se redresser au-dessus de sa victime et lui appuyer la lame de sa dague tranchante sous la gorge. La forme sous ses mains respirait avec difficulté, et il pouvait presque entendre le bruit des battements de son cœur affolé, percevoir la peur pulsant sous sa peau dans le fin réseau de veines bleutées.

« Tu n'avais pas le droit » commença l'assassin dans un souffle presque inaudible. « Tu n'avais pas le droit de l'aimer. Et encore moins de te faire aimer d'elle. Tu aurais dû rester à ta place, celle de moins que rien. Tu es laid et abject, tu ne la mérites pas. »

« Mais je n'ai rien voulu… Tu peux m'ôter la vie, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle t'aimera. Ton geste ne changera rien à ta situation. Car au lieu de t'aimer, elle te honnira. »

Le meurtrier sentit la colère affluer en lui et l'étouffer dans ses bras puissants. Il s'abandonna à l'étreinte de la rage sourde, et d'un geste sec et furieux planta sa dague dans la jugulaire de l'homme étendu sur le bois humide et vermoulu du ponton. Il ne tenta pas d'éviter le jet écarlate qui jaillit de la plaie fraîchement ouverte. Il laissa son visage se faire asperger de pourpre chaud et ferma les yeux.

Il avait crut accomplir ce geste par amour. Mais au fond de lui, sa conscience hurlait au meurtre. Seule la colère avait dicté cet agissement, et son cœur se mit soudain à saigner abondamment sous la culpabilité. Comment allait-elle le regarder à présent? Elle saurait qu'il était un assassin. L'assassin de l'homme qu'elle chérissait en secret. Elle ne l'aimerait jamais. Des larmes amères et salées tentèrent de se créer un passage entre les larges taches de sang maculant ses joues. Il les essuya avec la colère que peut parfois amener un désespoir trop lourd et trop profond pour les épaules d'un seul homme.

Mais ce qui était fait était fait, et rien ne pourrait le disculper. Il ne le voulait d'ailleurs pas, il porterait dorénavant une charge bien pesante sur son dos.

Il se leva lentement et adressa un dernier regard au mort étendu à ses pieds. Nul doute que ses compagnons lui offriraient un enterrement décent.

Alors Legolas se mit en route, cheminant à-travers Bourg-du-Lac, tentant d'éloigner le remord qui venait de se faire une place douillette et sûre au fond de son cœur, abandonnant le cadavre de Kili au-dessus des eaux sombres du Long Lac.

**Voilà, je sais, c'est court. J'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu, et j'attends vos éventuelles reviews avec impatience. Merci à celles qui se donneront la peine de m'en poster une.**

**Gracias !**

**Adiós****, hasta pronto !**


End file.
